


The Frilliest Little Bakery

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to hire someone to make pies.  Phil takes him to an old friend's bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt - Tony/Rhodey/Fury: AU - The frilliest, most saccharine-sweet little bakery ever. The kind that uses fucking doilies and edible sparkle dust.

“What the hell Coulson?” Clint asked as he stared at the bakery of his nightmares. There was a metric fuckton of pink, sparkles, and were those unicorns on the wall? Holy Shit, there were unicorns on the damn wall and fluffy kittens. Where the hell had they found that wall paper?!

“They make the best cakes, trust me,” Coulson said, going over to the counter and ringing small bell. It didn’t take long before the doors opened to the back and a man in a frilly, pink apron with matching eyepatch wandered in.

“Phil!” He greeted. ”How have you been?”

“Good,” Coulson said. ”Nick, this is my friend Clint, Clint this is Nick. One of the owners.”

“Hi,” Clint said, feeling so very out of place in his torn jeans, t-shirt, and beat up leather jacket.

“Clint owns a diner, but the man can’t bake,” Phil said.

“Looking for a supplier?” Nick asked.

“Maybe,” Clint said.

“He needs to try a sample and then he’ll be convinced,” Phil urged.

“Right,” Nick agreed, “I’ll be right back.” He opened the doors, “James, sweetie, get Tony.”

Clint waited for the other man to be gone, before he looked at the Phil. ”You remember how I thought that all American pie place was creepy?”

“Yes,” Phil said.

“This place is worse,” Clint stated, shaking his head. ”So much worse.”

“Do you remember how good there pies were?” Phil asked. ”Do you remember how much you made from selling his pies?”

“Yes,” Clint growled softly, because he hated to admit it and those pies were so damn good.

“Then trust me,” Phil said. “Nick and his husbands make the best cake ever.”

“Husbands?” Clint asked.

“James Rhodes and Tony Stark,” Phil answered. “They’re not technically married, but they might as well be.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed, slightly, because this was the fifth place that Coulson had dragged him to owned by a gay couple or trio, in this case. He was beginning to think there was something to it and was about to ask, when the doors opened and Nick and his husbands appeared carrying a tray of cakes.

“We brought you a sampler tray,” Nick said. Clint eyed it suspiciously, it was very frilly and sparkly. He glanced at Coulson again.

“Just try them,” Coulson said, before he could say a word. Clint huffed and went to taste test. They were all really good, so good that Clint almost missed the way Tony kept palming his husbands’ asses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Clint/Coulson: Diner AU... where they have to go back to that All-American pie company, mostly because I want to see what trio runs it.
> 
>  
> 
> ((Clearly takes sometime after the previous chapter))

“It’s your birthday, what do you want?” Clint asked, leaning in close to nuzzle Phil’s neck.

Phil made a happy sound, and answered, “Pie.”

It took a moment to register, but when it did it caused Clint to pull back to look at him, “Pie?”

“Yeah, I’ve been craving it lately,” Phil admitted, blushing slightly. It was too damn adorable and Clint couldn’t even find it in him to be mad (Though he did want to see how far that blush went).

“I’m trying to seduce you and you want pie?” Clint asked, arching an eyebrow. He could fake the disapproval though.

“I want Steve’s pie,” Phil said.

Clint had to admit that made it slightly better, because it was damn good pie. Still, he stared a little harder, “So I’m trying to seduce you and you’re thinking about another man?”

“Technically two other men and a woman,” Phil pointed out.

“I thought it was just Steve and Bucky,” Clint said, scratching his head, because he didn’t remember anyone else.

“No, Natasha wasn’t there the day we visited,” Phil said. ”She was out threatening the fruit people to ensure they get the best fruit for their pies.”

“Huh,” Clint said, considering it. ”Think I can hire her to threaten my produce guy, the tomatoes were really bad on my last delivery.”

“We can ask,” Phil said. He leaned into him, and reached up to nip gently as his earlobe, “So how about it Clint, we get some fresh baked pie, and then come back here for some sex?”

“Only if I can use that spray can of whip cream when we get back,” Clint said. He frowned when he saw Phil was making a face. ”I wasn’t talking about on the pie, I was talking about on you.”

“Oh well, I guess,” Phil said, nose crinkled ”I mean…” Clint leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. He loved the man, but there were times when he could be so picky about his food. Luckily, Clint’s food in the diner met his standards.


End file.
